Gem reborn
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Ruby and the gems are shattered during the second gem war for earth. But a certain sage decided to have ruby reborn as are favorite blond shinobi. one day a new arrival to the village will awaken memories in Naruto he didn't know he had or rather 'she' had. Adopted by iamgoku
1. Chapter 1

Mage: Hello lovely people how are you all, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories I've been really busy with school that its prevented me from doing very much work on my stories. from now on ill be posting one chapter for each new story I post so I get an idea on how well people like it, if not a lot of people like it ill put it up for adotion or just pull it in general. I really don't want to continue a story no one wants to read.

Mage: Hello everyone I'm so happy to be returning to you all with this new story this story I've had this idea for a few weeks now trying to figure out how to start it. but now I think I may have it this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Steven universe if I did you would get some answers to pink diamond and other theory's.

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Gem reborn

Ruby and the gems are shattered during the second gem war for earth. But a certain sage decided to have ruby reborn as are favorite blond shinobi. one day a new arrival to the village will awaken memories in Naruto he didn't know he had or rather 'she' had.

Chapter eleven

 _'thinking"_

"talking"

' _ **demon thinking'**_

 **"demon talking"**

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Naruto shot up terrified after having one of his more vivid nightmare. He could still see it in his mind, warriors of different shapes and sizes all different colors running at each other. He remembered looking to a women with long curly pink hair who he knew was his leader, he would stand beside her and fight the incoming enemy's. But all the fighting would be sent to the back of his mind when he woke up, but one thing he could never forget or push aside was her.

Sapphire, she was beautiful she had beautiful blue skin and long white hair that covered the top half of her face covering her one big beautiful eye. Seeing her was his favorite part of the dream especially when she would run to him yelling "Ruby" and they would dance, then all that was left of was a bright light that made Him feel whole and loved.

Deciding to get up and start his daily ritual he decided to walk around his apartment getting ready for the day. He washed face, grabbed his clothes and last but not least put the ruby necklace the hokage gave him, around his neck. After heating up a cup of instant ramen, he was washing the dishes when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Naruto, drawing a kunai. "Its black fox Uzamaki" said the voice on the other side of the door. "Prove it, what does the Ruby hope to find in the end" asked Naruto.

After a few seconds a note was slid under the door, gently picking it up Naruto read the words written on the page ' _his sapphire',_ crumbling the note in his hands Naruto opened the door to see a rather tall member of the anbu wearing a fox mask with black stripes.

"Hey squirt the Hokage sent me to get you." said the masked anbu, smirking behind his mask when he saw the burning note on the floor. Naruto only smirked "Alright let's get moving you can fill me in on the way." Said Naruto locking his door.


	2. Sneak peak

Mage: Hello lovely people how are you all, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories I've been really busy with school that its prevented me from doing very much work on my stories. from now on ill be posting one chapter for each new story I post so I get an idea on how well people like it, if not a lot of people like it ill put it up for adotion or just pull it in general. I really don't want to continue a story no one wants to read.

Mage: Hello everyone I'm so happy to be returning to you all with this new story this story I've had this idea for a few weeks now trying to figure out how to start it. but now I think I may have it this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Steven universe if I did you would get some answers to pink diamond and other theory's.

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Gem reborn

Ruby and the gems are shattered during the second gem war for earth. But a certain sage decided to have ruby reborn as are favorite blond shinobi. one day a new arrival to the village will awaken memories in Naruto he didn't know he had or rather 'she' had.

Chapter two

 _'thinking"_

"talking"

' _ **demon thinking'**_

 **"demon talking"**

##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx##xx

Chapter 2

* * *

It was an average scen in Khona ninja acamey bird where chirping and children where laughing. the calm atmosphere was broken by an announcmet Iruka the teacher made.

"Attention class we have new student joying us today please welcome miss Gānetto Uzamaki" said Iruka

The kids watched as a tall girl walked into the room she had brown curly hair in am afro and had a rather dark skin tone, she was wearing black anbu pants with red knee braces she was wearing a magenta colored sleeveless shirt with red trim and big red star in the center, she wore dark pink combat boots and had magnta bandages around her hands and fore arms, she was wearing a visor over her eyes that made it so know one knew what she was thinking.

"Hey" was all she said before walking up the steps to a empty seat next to Shino aburama.

"Hm" was Shino response to Gānetto sitting next to him.

The class went by as usual with Iruka going over the history of ninja and the other subjects they would need to know.

At lunch that changed thought while outside Gānetto was sitting under a tree eating a few rice balls, when when a pink haired girl approached her.

"Hey what are you doing in my sasuke kuns spot!" screeched the pink haired girl.

"I didn't see his name on it." said Gānetto continuing to eat her rice ball.

"Do you know who I am" asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes, you Sakura Haruno and I could care less" said Gānetto.

"How dare you!" screeched Sakura gaining the attention of the people around them.

Instead of listening to the rant that was about to come pouring out of the rosettes mouth Gānetto got up and started walking away. Not paying to the sheakes of outrage that where coming from behind her.

She was stopped from going into the school by a boy with red fangs on his face who was smirking at her.

"Hey names Kiba and I have to see that was the funniest thing I've ever scene. " said Kiba smilling at the girl.

"Thanks I guess" said Gānetto smirking slightly.

"Hey um, class doesn't start again for few more minutes want to eat lunch with my friends and I?" asked Kiba.

"Sure" said Gānetto joining the group of boys over by the benches.

"Hey guys you know Gānetto right" asked Kiba introducing the taller girl to the three boys sitting on the bench

"How troublesome names Shiakmaru" said the kid who's head looked like a pineapple

"Hi I'm Choji" said the slightly pudgy boy.

"and I think you've already met Shino right" asked Kiba motioning to the boy in a hoodie with dark glasses.

"So ive never scene you around the village are you one of those clane kids that stayed inside their compound till now?" asked Kiba

"No I'm not part of a clan my 'parents' where both fighters and thought it would be good for me to become a ninja as well" said Gānetto sitting next to Shino


	3. Chapter 3

First I gotta say I am so sorry I know many of you where hoping this would be a new chapter but I have completely lost inspiration and desire to finish /continue this story. I know many of you liked this which is why I am putting this story up for adoption or you can do it as a challenge. If you want this as a challenge here are the rules Naruto must be ruby reborn Naruto must have memory's of being ruby Sapphire should be an oc Garnet must be formed before going to the ninja academy Gems should be reborn as well it can be any of them you don't need to have all of them reborn Naruto/Oc must be poofed and become full gems at some point That's it guys I'm sorry that I can't continue this story like any of you would have liked. 


End file.
